Welcome to Uxull
by insanity-rocks147
Summary: Damn you, Lizzy! It was your idea to do this in the first place! Now we're stuck here with no way to get out, and so are you! Yeah... that's actually gonna be something she says in the story...what? Oh, her name is Ella. R&R! Please? I know I'm weird.
1. A Flashback and a Fuschia Sky

She opened her eyes. Where was she? Was she in a Good Place, with Good People? Or in a Bad Place, with Bad People? Hopefully, she was in a good place, where you find nice big English style houses, and there's a nice family who doesn't quarrel and finds you outside all alone, and the father of the family offers you his jacket and you come inside, not caring who they are. The mother then gives you hot tea and asks where you live, and how you got here in the first place. But you can't concentrate because suddenly this incredibly hot piece of eye-candy walks in and wows you with his lovely English accent and his amazingly deep green eyes. Then of course you fall head over high heels in love with him. Then you turn into a mindless zombie and only after the embarrassing incident involving hypnotizing a chicken does he return his feelings for you. Yeah, yeah, and life's a big soap opera with too many characters with not enough plastic surgeons to give them all fake body parts.

Estelle Margaret Smith- for that was the name of "she"- then sat up- on the cold hard ground, which was the colour of- wait. Periwinkle? The GROUND is PERIWINKLE?!? And the sky- FUSCHIA?!?

Ella- for if we call her Estelle all the time, she'll kill us, 'cause she hates that name- pinched herself. Ouch! Damn! This was all real.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... my head hurts..._ thought Ella. You would've thought that she pinched herself on the head! But she was starting to remember something. Wait- yup. You're probably thinking "What? What?!?" It's a flashback, for your edification.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOFlashbackOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Five costumed girls with too much make-up on sat around the campfire in the backyard of one of these said girls. These curious five were known as the Witch Club in school and practically anywhere else they went. The Witch Club consisted of Lydia Thompson, Lizzy Champlain,Carly Doirie,Violet McKenzie, and our own Ella Smith. Each of these girls were branded with their own unique nicknames. Lizzy was called Kitty, 'cause she was as sneaky as a cat, and she looked like one. Well, she was cute, at least. Lydia was called Your Highness, or Queenie, because she was the queen of weird. Carly was the boy-crazy one.Well, she wasn't the obsessive one, actually. It was the boys who were obsessed with her. At every single opportunity possible, she let them know that she was a blue-belt in karate. This got them to get away from her for about five seconds. Who cared about bodily harm when you could stare at a beautiful girl all day? Well, her nickname was Lyly. You know, cuz of the boys. They thought she was cute. Violet was called Violent, because she stood up for her friends a little cough-or-a-lot-cough too much. And Ella was called Cindy, because like Cinderella, she was incredibly hardworking, and she really just wanted to have a glamour night._

_Now that we have the main character introductions done, I think I should really start telling the story. Let's see, where was I? Oh yeah, I remember now. The campfire. Right. Ok, here goes._

_As I said before, they're sitting around the campfire, and then Lizzy, the superstitious one, decided to try a spell. Yeah, I know. Her friends were just as skeptic as you are. Well, anyways, the spell was SUPPOSED to be a spell to be ale to get into different universes with a snap of your fingers. You would be able to choose where you got to be, of course. And you would always be able to get back. In just a second._

_Well, as you can tell by the beginning of the story, you can probably guess that this went terribly wrong. Here's the scene. Lydia:carving soap people who looked suspiciously like her. Ella: looking for the camera to take a picture of the hazardous scene before her. Violet: hauling pillows 3 at a time and arranging them as carefully as possible. Carly: fixing Violet's extremely sloppy pillow arrangements. And- get this. Lizzy, the head of this whole complicated operation, was standing on top of her sleeping bag with a megaphone screaming instructions out. She enjoyed her job._

_Ok, they're done setting up. Now, it's time to sit down and try to do this. Lizzy is holding her favourite candle. She calls it her "summoning candle". Don't ask._

_Five voices chant outside. Mr.Smith is saying "Oh no." "What is it dear?" asks his wife "They're doing it again!" "That is bad. I hope they don't ruin my good pillows, I saw them taking 10. ARE THOSE MY GOOD PILLOWS ON THE GRASS?!?" exploded Mrs. Smith._

_While Mr. Smith was fearing for his life, the 5 little delinquents outside were already chanting an ancient incantation._

_"Whilst other humans dwell the Earth, I dwell in possibility. I do not dwell in love, I dwell in adoration. I need not confinements, only more space. To roam and to fell free to roam, I spread out my dreams on the table that is Earth, which I can only reach if I can reach my soul. I have a craving, I have an urge. I want an escape, and that escape is you, my destiny is to travel, to love, to adore, to hate, to make friends, and enemies. I must get away, so take me away, oh Lady Witch!"_

_There was a sudden wind, and then silence. The girls looked at each other, then laughed. All this weird, mysterious spooky stuff was making them laugh sooo hard. Lizzy looked stern and told them to stop disturbing the magical vibrations. They laughed even harder at this pronounciation, which was very seriously said. Then Lizzy said that she would take all of their Halloween candy and eat it and not give them any._

_Not a word was heard around the campfire._

_They kept on chanting._

_"...my destiny is to travel, to love, to adore, to hate, to make friends, and enemies..."_

_A sudden hush washed over them._

_"What was that?" asked Violet, trembling._

_"I don't know, but we have to keep chanting! Maybe it's working!" exclaimed Lizzy._

_"I have a bad feeling about this!" said Carly, Ella and Lydia together._

_"Don't worry, Cindy, Lyly, Queenie! I know how to do this." reassured Lizzy. This didn't reassure them at all._

_The wind picked up, and Lizzy's summoning candle, the summoning candle that could only be blown out by Lizzy, come big bad wolf or hurricane, went out. All of the girls felt suddenly chilled. An invisible, ill wind blew down their spines, one by one._

_The girls giggled weakly, as they continued chanting the soon-to-be-known-as-the-only-working-chant they've ever done._

_The wind picked up, and Carly yelled "Oh my god, look! There's a hurricane! And it's heading for US!" This caused all of the girls to scream. And THAT caused Mrs. Smith to look outside and ask her husband what those strange girls, including their own, were doing. And to that he replied "Maybe they saw a ghost." the couple of them laughed. For they did not see the hurricane, threatening the girls with it's every move._

_It picked the girls up, and Lizzy's candle dropped out of her hands._


	2. An Aquarium of People Instead of Fish

Lizzy woke up. She looked around her. What was with the pinky-purple sky?!? And the weird rocky ground was a pale-ish blue colour. She checked herself over for bruises and bumps which might explain how she got here. Wherever _here _was. Instead of a bruise or maybe a scratch she found… a tail! That made her scream. A lot. And loudly. But instead of a loud, piercing noise that usually caused people to swear under their breath and give her the evil eye, all that came out of her mouth were bubbles! She swam frantically with her newly found mermaid's tail and bumped into glass. All the time she was thinking _where the HELL are they? They chanted! And I'm sure I saw them get swallowed up by the hurricane too! So where the hell are they?!? _her question got answered shortly after.

"Lizzy! Lizzy! We found you! Finally! Do you know where we are? We thought you would know, cuz, you know, this is ALL YOUR FAUT!" shouted her friends. Lizzy backed away not slowly but very quickly.

And this was very hard to do with a tail, mind you, so she fell over an extra large rock.

Carly felt some sympathy for the small dark-haired pale-skinned mermaid who was also her friend. After all, they DID agree with enthusiasm to do this weird spell thingy, as Lizzy would say.

So she decided to only make her punches hurt a bit, instead of the grueling punishment she had planned.

They all felt a _whoosh _overhead, and just in time, too, because had the insanely huge carnivorous looking fish passed over a second later, he might not have had a chance to attempt to eat Lizzy.

The already pale mermaid paled, and so did her friends.

"Bubble-bubble-bubble-bubble!" they all screamed, cuz remember, they can't scream underwater, only talk to each other using telepathy.

So, as the insanely huge carnivorous looking fish swam over them, they all looked exactly like the little fish that he was used to eating. And he never felt sorry for them. He never shed a crocodile's tear over them all.

Lizzy was extremely scared. I mean, the fish was about to swallow her whole! You'd be scared too. Think about it next time you go swimming. Ok? Ok. Now, what did she do after she bubbled/screamed along with her friends? She attempted to swim away from the fish, but he had these weird whisker thingies that he used to grab her from behind.

So she did one of those bubble-screams again. She wriggled, and she still didn't get out of there. Thankfully, she had friends to help her out slightly more than slightly. By that I mean that Violet pummeled the thing with her fists, Carly rampaged at it with a spear she had found inside a rusty old ship, Ella tied its fins up, Lydia poked it halfway into its grave, and Lizzy, the poor little trapped mermaid herself, wiggled and screamed the poor fish's ears out. Even though fish don't have ears. NOT THE POINT HERE!

The poor harassed creature then swam away and started to whimper. I didn't know fish COULD whimper. Go figure.

Ella approached Lizzy, who was recovering.

"Damn you, Lizzy! It was your idea to do this in the first place! Now we're stuck here with no way to get out, and so are you!" she raged.

"Well, you just have to deal with it, cuz u chanted with us, so you're stuck with it!" Lizzy yelled.

The rest of them silently backed away until Violet tripped over a rock and yelled rather loudly "Oh JESUS CHRI- sorry." She said as they all stared at her. I think a couple of fish even stared, she was so loud. And they were underwater!

This wasn't like the other senseless fights they had had before. This was real.

**AN: Oh, conflict between friends! I hope this isn't too painful for you people to read, it kinda sucks in my opinion. And the stupid computer won't accept Carly as a word. Go figure.**


	3. Suspense and the Flushing of Big Toilets

As the idiots were arguing, they failed to notice a huuuuge net coming down on them and screamed when they found out/felt that they were going up.

They then saw a huuuuuge purple face looming down at them, looking disgusted and calling, "Honey, there are more parasites in our fish tank! Should I just flush them up like I did last time?"

And "honey" replied "Sure dear, do whatever you think is right. After all, you are the fish expert."

"Honey" turned out to have a green face, sort of salad coloured. She was wearing a pearl necklace and a yellow dress to compliment her unusually acid-looking shade of skin.

"Dear" took them to the washroom, and FLUSHHH! Take your hats off to our heroines; they survived thus far at least. But wait! They can't drown! They're mermaids for heavens sakes! And do mermaids drown? No way hosay. So they swirled and twirled and quickly became dizzy. But there was another problem, too. They all got split up.

**AN: I am really sorry that this was such a short chapter, but I shall reveal my demonic side to you, I shall keep you in suspense! Mwahahahahaaaa! Feel my wrath of evil suspense! Yeah…**


	4. Tiolet Water and a Really Lonely Kid

Four of them got put in pairs, and one poor person got stuck being by them self. Their stony lonesome. Woohoo! I've always wanted to use that phrase!

The pairings were like this: Violet was with Lizzy, Ella was with Lydia, and Carly was all alone. So, let's look in with Violet the Violent, and Lizzy the Half-Dead.

Well, they were lucky enough to go up. Yes up. To the pretty cloud city where the faerie people lived. Yes, faerie people. What? You think I'm messed up? How DARE you? There must be something wrong with you in your head, cuz I can't think of

ONE REASON- oh, right, story. Sorry. I got carried away. I do that a lot. Right, I was telling you about the pretty cloud city. Ok here goes.

Cloud city, or Nimbus Central, cuz that actually was the real name of cloud city, was hiiiiiigh up. Very high up. In fact, it was up there that they tested airplanes. Right below cloud city. Yes, that's how high up it was. But the cloud people (the faeries) were really smart, and they figured out a way to filter the pollution from the planes and turn it into nice, clean air to breath. Cloud city had a playground that was the envy of all of the ones on earth. It had electronic teleportation systems, for goodness sakes! So if any kids or teenagers (yes, fellow teenagers! I know that you still like to say "I know you are but what am I!" and I know that you like to dress up in princess clothes, or pretend you're a fairy with pretty little wings! I know all those things!) accidentally got washed up there, they would be completely happy to be there. As were Violet and Lizzy when they washed up there.

"Hallelujah!" shouted Violet.

"Oh my effing god!" swore, but not exactly swore Lizzy.

They suddenly got up, in unison. They started walking towards the playground, mouths open, eyes dull.

Does anyone else see something wrong with this picture?


	5. BugLand

Now we should really check up on Ella and Lydia. They weren't as lucky as Violet and Lizzy were.

They didn't get to play on a creepy (but still fun) playground all day long, generating energy for the evil-minded Cloud People.

No, they were stuck on planet Platimus, where sunlight never came, for it was completely underground. Lydia's worst enemies were present. All of them. This was nearly impossible, cuz her worst enemies were bugs. And you try to put all of the bugs in the world in one place. You failed? Surprise, surprise.

They walked around for a while, looking around, too stunned to speak. Well, you'd be stunned too if you suddenly landed in Bug-Land.

Suddenly, a gigantic cockroach thing approached them. Poor Lydia screamed and started spazzing about the giant cockroach. Finally, she stopped and looked for something that would help her kill it, or at least knock it out of this world.

While this was happening to Lydia, Ella had found a stick and started whacking it. She saw another one and handed it to Lydia. They whacked the stupid thing until their arms hurt. A lot! Your arms would hurt too if you had been warding off a gigantic cockroach with twenty legs for half an hour! Then, just when they were ready to give up and surrender, the thing died. Wow. Talk about good timing.


	6. FairyTale Love

Now Carly.

She, she was in fairy-tale land.

Literally.

There were fairy-tale houses, fairy-tale castles, and fairy-tale characters.

She stood there, baffled at the sight of this almost unreal world she never knew existed.

Until now.

Now that she was in it, she knew perfectly well that it existed, thank you very much.

As she was standing there, her mouth hanging unflatteringly open, she suddenly screamed.

The biggest monster she had ever seen was standing there, drooling and looking at her with hungry eyes.

She screamed once more, then came to her senses and grabbed the candy-cane tree growing nearest to where she was standing. She broke it with ease. After all, she was a blue-belt.

She started stabbing at the monster and hit it repeatedly. But it wouldn't back down. She kicked it with the kick that sent several boys flying all at once, crying and telling themselves that boys aren't supposed to cry.

The monster seemed outraged that she had hurt it and swung it's sharply spiked tail at her.

Before she blacked out, she saw a figure in black stab the monster with two short knives. The hilts of the knives were encased with emeralds, glinting, like miniature eyes, staring at the thing they were killing mercilessly. The eyes of the black-clad figure were the same colour, as Carly soon found out.

Carly felt cold hands on her forehead, and discovered that they weren't hands, but a couple of ice packs.

"Ah!" she yelped, as the cold burned her.

"Shh. Relax. Fall back. Go back to sleep." A quiet voice whispered in her ear.

"Wha? Where am I? Why am I here? Where is here?" Carly replied, not relaxing at all.

"You're going to be ok. I took you here so that you'd be safe until you woke up. Those stupid monsters are too unpredictable. Its family may have come to finish you off." He said, in a soft, concerned voice. Carly stared up at him, as she was lying on the incredibly soft ground. His eyes were emerald green, like the hilts of his two monster-killing knives.

"Who are you?" Carly asked, flummoxed. She had never seen him before. Ever. I mean, she had seen him rescuing her, but she had forgotten that. Cuz she passed out? Remember? Geez, you people have a really sucky memory.

"Oh, sorry, I completely forgot. I'm Mark. And you are…?"

"Carly. I'm Carly. I'm here because my friend Lizzy made a mistake in the spell we were doing." She replied.

"You're a witch?" Mark asked.

"No, no. We were just having fun." she laughed.

"How come it worked then?" Mark asked.

"I don't know… it's always worked for us…" Carly said.

"Come with me. Can you walk? I want to take you someplace." Mark said with a grin on his face.


	7. Evil Green Land

Lydia woke up after half an hour of being un-conscious and dreaming about a bright light waiting for her at the end of a really long, beautifully detailed hallway, with God waiting for her at the end of it, saying "Get a move on already!"

Talk about a nightmare. Not being able to get into heaven.

"Lydia! Lydia!!! LYDIA!!!" screamed the usually cool, calm, and collected Ella.

"Wha? What? Huh?" awoke Lydia with a start. And she had a good reason. If you suddenly woke up in a different world, you'd be startled, at the very least! You would probably be scared half to death. Again, at the very least.

Lydia stood up and looked around. Well, more like attempted to. Her right leg was broken.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" she shouted furiously. I think the whole world heard her. Speaking of which, what world was this? Lydia couldn't stand, so she decided contentedly to just observe everything around her while sitting.

It was…a village. A village that stretched across the nation.

There were strange looking trees, but Lydia couldn't figure out why they were strange-until she noticed the eye.

On each tree, there was a large eye, no eyelashes, no white part, just the eye itself. All of these eyes were a violent shade of green, as if a cat had been imprisoned inside each tree.

Ella was taking this opportunity to look around as well.

"What is this place?" Ella said, mesmerised by the scene that was before her.

"You think I know?" said Lydia, equally mesmerised.

Right, now back to the description.

There were strange animals everywhere, even one that looked like a cross between a dog and an elephant. Creepy.

The strange animals were wandering around freely, not caring that these strange foreigners were there. They were grazing happily, eating the umm...orange grass? Where did that come from? I mean, come on. Orange grass. That's something we've never seen before.

A short, one-eyed woman with a grand-motherly look on her face came up to the girls and said

"Welcome to Uxull, dearies! Where are you from? Oh dear, poor lamb. Come, I might have something for that broken leg of yours. Can you walk? No? Oh my. Well, I guess I'll have to then."

She drew up-literally drew up- a chariot that was the same peculiar green colour as her clothes, her hair, her skin, her eyes, the eyes on the trees, and basically everything else but the grass. As you remember, that was orange. The village wasn't as close as it seemed. They were actually in a forest.

The green lady pulled Lydia gently to the chariot, the green chariot with a pegasus-like creature waiting. Except for the fact that it was-you guessed it- bright green.

Ella stepped inside. She was wondering about the strange heiroglyphs on the walls of the chariot. They were embossed in gold, and to the touch they felt cold hard and smooth, as they were carved out of metal on the chariot. That was on one side. On the other, a beautiful woman was shown, carrying a torch with fire made of ice. You heard me. Fire ice. Ice fire. Whatever! Anyways, the woman looked solemn, as if she was leading herself to her death. Or as if the icey flame she held in her hand would soon die out, and as soon as it died, she would die too, for it was her heart, her soul, her happiness and joy in this world.

"Welcome, to the village of Ganale! We are the top worshippers of the great and powerful Uxull!" cried out a male voice.

"Who is this Uxull?" wondered Ella.

"Ah, Uxull. She is the woman drawn on the inside of my chariot. Those 'heiroglyphs' as you call them, are our writing. They tell Uxull's life story, her legend, as you might say." said the woman who the girls thought was a a real witch.

"Oh, wow. Can you read our minds? Because we didn't say anything." said Ella, breathlessly staring up at the old lady in a mixture of awe and worship. Lydia nodded, thinking the same thing.

"Reading minds. You make the human mind sound like a book, or a magazine. Minds are not to be read. Minds are to be explored, minds are the most complicated things in this universe. Other than Lady Uxull. She is a more complicated creature. You could say she is our goddess." pronounced the old woman.

"Oh. Sorry. Ma'me, what's your name?" curiously asked Ella, as Lydia was falling asleep from the herb that the old lady gave her on the chariot.

"Oh, you're right! I haven't even told you my name yet, and here I am speaking of the human mind. I am Sokah, head innkeper in the village of Ganale, and quite a few others, actually, since there aren't many other people willing to do the job, after last year..." she trailed off, looking sad. An unexpected tear rolled slowly down her face, staining her cheeks and falling with a soft sound that was only heard to the animals with sensitive ears.

"Wha? Did I fall asleep? I'm soooo sorry, I couldn't he- are you alright? What's wrong?" Lydia suddenly awoke, startled from her dream of being declared queen of the world. Her world, that is.

"What happened last year?" said Ella soflty, ignoring Lydia's confusion.

"Last year, I died."

"WHAT?!?" they both exclaimed.

"Lady Uxull gave me my life back on one condition."

"What was that?"

"That I must take two others in my place. Two others younger than me. Two others who will live long. And those two others are you, dearies."

Nothing could have described the looks on their faces.


End file.
